


The Man in the Fallout Shelter

by TutkaGirl



Series: Adventures of Tony Dinozzo and Seeley Booth [2]
Category: Bones (TV), NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Family man!Tony, M/M, episode re-writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TutkaGirl/pseuds/TutkaGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Seeley thought he might get home before story time, a call comes in. A body was found in a fallout shelter. So much for getting home to his husband and son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man in the Fallout Shelter

“Booth, I swear to god if you don’t show up soon Parker is going to start screaming and I will go postal,” Tony Dinozzo was not impressed with his husband at the moment. Just as Seeley was supposed to come home from the office a call came in; a skeleton sealed in a fallout shelter.  

“Dee, all I have to do is get Bones interested in the case, drop off the skeleton and I will be home to kiss Parker goodnight I promise,” Seeley knew he was about twenty minutes from the doghouse and he better make this quick. So he spoke tried to calm his love so he wouldn’t sleep on the couch tonight. Judging by the deep sigh he didn’t think he was doing a very good job.

“I understand Seeley, I still don’t like it but it’s not like I can say that I’ve never missed a bed-time story. Well I love you, get home soon,” 

“Love you more, see you soon,” the FBI agent let out a deep breath as soon as he hung up, knowing he barely dodged that bullet. The Jeffersonian’s glass doors opened and he quickly walked through. “Bones!” _Alright lets do this, and get home to cuddle on the couch with my family._

“Merry Christmas Seeley,” Angela spoke, happy she finally got Brennan to agree to come to the party.

“Oh wow, what are you an elf?” Hey, he could still look, right? 

“Yeah, what’s wrong with a little Christmas spirit?” _absolutely nothing,_ Seeley thought, _I’m pretty sure Tony said something like that when we played out that fantasy a couple days ago . . ._ Seeley shook his head and smiled.

“What’s the context?” Temperance interrupted thumbing through a folder.

As Booth spouted off some mumbo jumbo about government property Angela’s mind began to wander. Until she heard the words skeleton and fallout shelter. 

“How long was he in there?” She asked slightly intrigued.

“The shelter was build in the 50s part of that whole A-bomb panic,” 

“It’s not a suicide.” 

 _Praise the lord, maybe I can get some sweets to ease Tony’s wrath before I get home._ Booth played along, hoping to reel the anthropologist in further to seal the deal. “Why not? Hole in the head, you see the gun, it’s a suicide,”

“He shoots himself in the head and somehow his arm ends up across his chest? Bring me the skeleton and I can prove it wasn’t a suicide,” 

“Merry Christmas Bones,” _YES! Caught her hook line and sinker,_ He whistled for the grunts, “come on boys bring it in,” _Now to get out of here and shmooz up to Tony and maybe he will forgive me._ He packed his stuff quick and helped the grunts carry the body the rest of the way.

“Oh, no _we_ are going to the company Christmas party,” Angela was frantic, she had FINALY convinced Brennan to come at all! 

“Well you go ahead, I’ll do a cursory examination, and I’ll meet you in a few minutes,” The body was put on the table and the agents began to leave, “Booth, will you accompany Angela to the Christmas party and make sure she doesn’t photo-copy her butt,” 

 _Crap, crap, crap I don’t have time for this,_ “Oh, no, no, no I can’t you see I got some really last minute, important Christmas shopping that I have to do,” He crossed his fingers hoping they would buy it. 

“It’s not last minute until tomorrow,” Angela began to drag him out.

“Come on Bones, Bones!” Realizing he was not going to get help from his partner he gave in, _I am so fucked._

***

 

Booth feared he wasn’t getting home for bed-time anytime soon when the doors of the lab sealed closed, and this was just confirming it.  

“Valley Fever?” asked the administrator. 

“It was picked up in the discharge vents at mister Addy’s station,” Santa Clause look-alike said on the screen. 

“What is Valley Fever?” he had to ask, feeling slightly foolish.

“It’s a fungus that can lead to pneumonia, meningitis, spontaneous abortion, death.” _Oh my god it’s the Plague incident all over again. At least he will understand why I have to be in here._

“The alarm sounded shortly after Mr. Addy cut into a human bone that must have been the source,”

“Was he conforming to autopsy protocol?” Asked the Santa. 

“Of course, however," 

“I was . . .drinking an eggnog,” Hodgins had the decency to look guilty about it at least.

Booth began to panic, hoping that this could all be cleared up soon and he could go home to his family, “Is he contagious?” He asked slowly hoping to regain control of his temper.

“Doctor Hodgins may have inhaled the spores yes.” _Maybe there’s a loophole here then_ thought Booth.

“Okay well it must suck to be Hodgins right now but the rest of us, we didn’t inhale so it’s okay that I go, right?” _Please._

“Doctor Hodgins may have exhaled the spores all over us,” Doctor Goodman seemed rather upset at that.

“We have no choice but to impose quarantine. Valley Fever can be fatal and we can’t risk a pandemic” 

_Yup I am totally fucked._

 

_***_

 

“What are those tiny little lights dancing on the ceiling?” Booth’s thoughts were rather jumpy but he was aware enough to know he was talking without thinking. And that Goodman was giving him a technical explanation for the question that he was going to forget he asked in thirty seconds anyways. 

“Wow, woah, haha they’re beautiful.” like way the Christmas lights shone off Tony’s green eyes last night as they made love.

“You are stoned, agent Booth,” the black man laughed a deep rumble and Seeley joined in.

“Oh, good. Lets hope it lasts long enough to keep this from being the worst Christmas of my life.” _And keeps me from thinking about how I should be sleeping up against a warm body dreaming about Christmas day._

“What are you complaining about? I don’t like to boast but I am the spirit of Christmas at my house. I have a wife and twin five year old daughters. We have family traditions. Most important of which is being together for Christmas.” He handed a picture over and Booth admired the smiling faces.

“Wow, they’re beautiful . . . You know, I have a kid too.” Booth pulled out his wallet and the picture of Tony and their son, “His named Parker, he’s four years old. His mother wouldn’t marry me so at first my parental rights were . . .” He blew out a breath thinking of the huge custody battle to get Parker permanently.

“Vague?” Goodman offered, “He’s a good looking boy,”

“Yeah, I got full custody of him and right now he is with Tony. They are probably made Christmas cookies today. I hope Tony isn’t too mad at me,” The part of his brain that was still on earth was telling him to shut his trap but the words spilled out anyways.

“It is good that you have friends who will help you out,” Goodman sympathized.

“More than just a friend. He adopted Parker a couple years ago when we legalized our domestic partnership.” _shit, shut up Booth! There is a reason you kept this all a secret._

“Oh . . . I must say . . . I was not expecting that,” While the administrator looked gobsmacked that straight-as-an-arrow Seeley Booth was in a committed relationship with another man. He didn’t seem uncomfortable about it. Which spurred Booth on to continue.

“He works for NCIS so it’s hard for us both to get home for the holidays. Whenever we manage its always awesome, we go sledding with Parker and just be a family. But this year . . .”

“Yes, this year,” They both were quiet as they thought on all the Christmas’s past and of the plans they had made for this year. 

“What are those little, lights on the ceiling?” 

 

***

 

After leaving Temperance to her work. Booth found a quiet corner of the lab to call his husband. They had had a quick conversation before that was cut short by the hazmat team with the drugs. As his cell phone rang he crossed his fingers that Tony was still awake and feeling better about the quarantine. 

“Hey Seeley,” Dinozzo’s quiet voice sounded over the small speaker.

“Hey Tony. I wanted to talk to you before I got to sleep,” Booth spoke just as soft. Hoping that Parker was already sleeping.

“Okay, let me put Parker to bed and I was just going to lay down soon anyways,” There was shuffling on the other end of the line and then silence for a few seconds, “How are you feeling? I know how boring quarantine can be. Or are you enjoying you drugs? I know you are a lightweight,” Booth could hear the smile in his husbands voice.  

“Well I was definitely enjoy my drugs earlier. I let slip about you and Parker to Goodman but he seemed pretty cool about it,” Seeley knew he had to tell otherwise he would be in even more trouble later.

“You know, I should be mad at you for not being home and I should be mad at you for slipping but I really don’t care right now,” Tony sighed and wished that the bed didn’t feel so alone without Booth there, “I just want you to be okay and I want to hold you.”

The sadness in Tony’s voice made the FBI agent’s heart ache, “Hey, we don’t even know if I’m sick yet. And if you can survive the Plague then no way is a little Christmas lung fungus gonna keep me down,” a small laugh was heard from the NCIS agent and then they both quieted down. Just listening to each other breath. Finally Tony spoke.

“You should get some sleep. I’m going to call tomorrow and see about the visits they are planning. I love you, Seeley Booth,”

“I love you too Anthony Dinozzo.” And they hung up, both thinking about tomorrow’s visit.

 

***

 

“I can understand why you would be sensitive Booth you have a child out of wedlock,” 

Booth knew that Brennan didn’t know the whole story but it still stung to know that, while he and Tony could be Domestic Partners, same-sex marriage was still illegal in most states. Seeley was thinking on the parallels that this case had to his own life. All Leonel and Ivy wanted was a life free to marry the person they love, exactly what he and Tony wished for. 

“Visiting hours, folks,” an hour later Booth stood in front of the thick glass that separated him from being with his family. Until finally Tony walked through the hall Parker in his arms, both smiling at him. Tony clipped the earpiece onto their son and smiled as Parker grinned at Seeley.

“Hi daddy,” Parker spoke, “papa said that you have to stay here and get better before you can come home for Christmas,” Booth smiled sadly and laid his palm against the glass where the boy’s small hand also rested.

“Yeah, but you know what, when I get better we are gonna have the best Christmas ever. We’ll do anything and everything you want all day long,” Parker perked up at that and grinned, “But in the meantime how about you tell daddy what you and papa did today.”

And that is what he did, the small blonde told his father about the shopping and going to see Santa in the mall. He told him about going to the park and building a snowman and all the new friends he made. After about twenty minutes Parker finally ran out of steam and began to droop, so Tony took the earpiece and smiled.

“How have you been Seeley?” Tony asked. Holding his hand up to the glass and wishing nothing separated them. 

“Wanting to throttle Hodgins for being such an idiot and wishing to be with you right now,”

“Well I must say that if this is what it felt like when I got the Plague then I apologize for putting you through this agony,” Tony sighed. They spoke for a while longer, making plans for when Booth got home and the new years eve party. 

“I suppose that we should go now, there are other people waiting. I love you Seeley,” Tony said, sad that they had to go. 

“I love you too Anthony,” Booth replied and watched as Tony walked out of the Jeffersonian, Parker asleep on his shoulder. 

 

***

 

“And that weirdo assistant of your just made me the coolest dad, in the world,” 

“Daddy, daddy!” Parker ran towards Temperance and Booth just in time to be scooped up by his father and kissed on the cheek. Tony following behind at a slower pace.

“Hey look, look at this thing,” Seeley said showing his son the robot Zach had made, “how cool? it can flip, trip, swim, whatever you want,” Tony walked up beside them and leaned in for a kiss. 

It was soft and sweet and reminded both of them how much they loved each other. The Parker giggled and they broke away. Tony looked over to see Brennan with a questioning look on her face. He walked over and sat beside her. 

“You must be Bones, Booth talks about you a lot,” Tony mentioned holding out his hand to shake.

“Yes, but I don’t know who you are. Judging by the kiss you must at least be his boyfriend,” she stated bluntly watching Parker and Booth play with the robot.

“We got a domestic partnership a few years back. I hope you knowing this won’t change your working relationship with him, he really enjoys hanging out with all you squints,” 

“Why would it? I don’t care who he is in a relationship with,” she was puzzled at the thought that Booth being in love with a man could change anything. Tony chuckled and shook his head.

“I wish all people thought like that,” He smiled at her, “Merry Christmas Temperance,”

He turned towards is boys and grinned, taking Booth’s free hand as they walked out. Parker looked over his father’s shoulder at Brennan, said, “Merry Christmas”  and waved.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me what you think!! I do take requests for stories so please let me know if you want a sertain episode, NCIS or Bones!


End file.
